Only By Moonlight
by Bookkbaby
Summary: YamiMarikuxMalik YAOI. Malik believes that he can only have his darker half's love in dreams, but after a visit to Mariku's room at night perhaps his yami can convince him otherwise...


Disclaimer: I don't own- all characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I am merely borrowing them for the fun of it!

Warnings: YAOI. Well, shounen-ai, but lets not be technical, ne? Basically, a relationship between two boys is in this fic. Don't like? I'm not forcing you to read. May be some OOC…

I refer to Yami Marik as Mariku here.

I refer to Hikari Malik as Malik. That should clear up some confusion as to who is talking!

Only By Moonlight

He waited, a small smile pulled across pale pink lips as he stared out at the moon. He leaned against the small door leading to the balcony.

It wouldn't be long now, he knew. He and the other could only meet by moonlight, and so neither was ever late.

He was right.

Bronze arms unfolded and he stood up straight, smile widening as a figure materialized on the balcony, face hidden in shadows cast by the pale light overhead. A dark cape fluttered gently around the tall, spiky-haired figure's ankles, but that mattered little.

Both move forward slowly, savoring the moment as both moved into full moonlight and their faces were clearly revealed.

If one didn't know better, one would have assumed they were twins. The same proud features, the same bronze skin- but for their hair styles and height, they were identical.

Their eyes flashed, the pure violet colors hiding nothing. It would be at this point that any observer would know that the two men are, in truth, nothing alike. One would say they were as different as night and day, light and dark, yami and hikari.

However, there were no observers to witness the two figures as they met in the middle of the balcony, arms wrapped tight around each other as two sets of lips collided hungrily.

This meeting- like all others before it, and all others yet to come- was a secret.

As they broke apart for air, a cloud overtook the moon and half of the balcony was cast into darkness.

The lovers stood at that divide, the first bathed in pale light, the second covered completely in shadow.

Light and dark met again and the cloud drifted past the moon. The darkness pressed forward, welcomed by the light as he moved back. They had done this dance before, and both knew every step. They moved in perfect synchronization back towards the small room the balcony was attached to.

For the moment, they were the only two people in existence. They were the only two that mattered.

As they passed through the doors- lips still joined- the world shrank, encompassing only that space around them. Moonlight lit the room from outside, the light more than enough to see by as powerful hands began pawing at clothing.

The cloak was the first to fall, the dark purple, almost black material pooling around the taller's ankles. Hands tangled in spiky hair as the darkness began his slow, torturous removal of the hikari's clothing. One by one, practiced fingers undid each small fastening, the light violet shirt falling open to reveal an expanse of unmarked bronze flesh.

A long lingering kiss later and the light dropped his hands to shrug off the violet top.

Gold glinted in the pale light as the yami pushed them forward again, the light falling backwards onto a soft mattress.

As soon as his back touched, the hikari leaned up to welcome hungry lips with his own, pulling insistently at the skintight shirt the other wore. A dark chuckle later and it was gone. Even though he knew the body above him well already, the slightly smaller male ran hungry hands over the bare skin, memorizing the hard planes until the next night.

The dark pressed down, completely covering the light as flesh met flesh. The sweet, almost electric contact nearly made the light cry out, but his mouth was covered by the other's.

Mouths opened, two sets of violet eyes closing as both immersed themselves in the feel of the other as they pressed closer.

Their hips pressed firmly together, their need evident.

After a time far too short for either's liking, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

Smirking slightly, the darkness moved down his lover's body, pressing light kisses and small, possessive bites on the tanned skin. His hands came up as he listened to the music that was his hikari's voice, breathy with want.

Powerful bronze hands slowly pulled at the waistband of the tight jeans his hikari was so fond of. Slowly, he pulled down the last few stitches of clothing his lover had, leaving the beautiful bronze body completely bare before his eyes.

Even though this was not new to them, he allowed himself to drink in every inch of the other's body. Even as the light pulled at the last of his own clothing, he just looked.

The moonlight seemed to add a beautiful accent to the dark skin.

Scant seconds later, both were bare to their lover.

Quiet words were exchanged as hungry hands roamed. The need to memorize by touch was too strong. The need to stake a claim was driving both, as skilled hands recalled every spot that would make the other cry out his pleasure. Both traced the large scars on the other's back without fear or revulsion. That area was the only place where smooth skin was interrupted by hard lines of scar tissue.

Whispered endearments were freely given as sweat rolled down bronze skin, the small beads of liquid catching the pale light as they ran together.

-Edited for slightly mature content. Full version can be found at: http // www . mediaminer . org / fanfic / viewch .php /137202 /472767 # ficc (remove spaces)-

"I love you." the light whispered quietly to the dark. Moonlight played across the dark's features as he smiled. The words were expected, as they were said every night, but they never got old, and the feelings they invoked never grew stale.

Hearing that voice say those words was his reason for being.

He opened his mouth to speak.

Violet eyes opened suddenly, their owner sitting up in bed.

His chest heaved as he panted, body soaked in cooling sweat. The sheet over his body pooled in his lap, the bed empty but for himself.

It was so cold.

He wrapped his arms around his body, the dream images playing in his mind. Physically, the heat was unnecessary, but emotionally the small amount of warmth generated from the action was not enough.

He glanced out his window. The pale light of the moon still lit the Egyptian landscape.

He sighed, knowing no more sleep would come to him despite the lateness of the hour.

He pushed himself out of the bed, placing his feet on the cold stone tiles that made up his bedroom floor.

The dreams were getting longer, and more intense. Visitations by his dream lover were a nightly occurrence, and had been for weeks. The person he dreamed of was most certainly out of his reach, even though he slept just down the hall- it wasn't fair.

No matter how much Malik longed for the other, it just wasn't possible.

'He doesn't care for me that way anyway.' the young Egyptian thought to himself, violet eyes drooping slightly in sorrow.

Hesitantly, his feet began moving him towards his door. Mariku would be asleep- he had to see his yami. It wasn't just a whim, it was a physical need.

Bare feet padded silently down the stone hallway, stopping in front of a wooden door he knew well.

Almost every night, he visited this room's occupant, unbeknownst to anyone else.

He opened the door, wincing slightly at the small creak the door made. Leaving it slightly ajar, he moved forward.

His eyes were focused on one thing- the person lying in the bed on the far side of the room.

He moved closer, stopping just feet from the bed as he stared down at his yami.

Mariku seemed almost innocent, lying so peacefully like that. For once, no smirk graced his lips, and his features were completely relaxed.

Malik moved forward again- closer than he usually dared move, but his boldness had been increased as the intensity of his dreams elevated- and lifted his hand to place a few fingers gently against his yami's face.

The skin was smooth and soft under his palm and he placed his hand fully against the warm flesh.

Keeping his hand still, he knelt next to the bed, resting his chin on the mattress just in front of Mariku's face. Only then did he allow his hand to wander back to gently comb through his dark's hair. He wasn't worried about waking his yami- Mariku was well known for sleeping late and sleeping deeply.

"If this were one of my dreams," Malik whispered quietly, fingers still brushing through the platinum blond strands of his yami's hair. "- you'd be awake and holding me." A look of complete sadness came over the hikari, and he slowly drew his hand away.

"But this isn't one of my dreams. It's reality and I have to face that." Malik slowly pushed back and went to stand, but then something grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward.

The hikari had no time to react as he landed facedown on the suddenly empty bed, wrists pinned above his head.

A warm body settled on his lower back, the other's weight keeping Malik from turning or moving.

The hikari craned his neck, wide violet eyes landing on the person pinning him down.

"Mariku!" he gasped, shocked. The yami's smile widened to a smirk.

"Hello, hikari." Mariku bent forward, putting more pressure on the single hand he used to hold Malik's hands down.

Malik swallowed. While he always wore a large T-shirt and pajama pants to bed, his yami wore only a thin pair of cotton pants, and that meant a great deal of skin was exposed to his eyes.

"Let me go- get off, yami." the hikari muttered, heat rising in his cheeks and body as Mariku pressed closer. "Sorry to wake you- now let me go."

"Nope." Mariku replied in an almost singsong. His voice deepened back to his regular pitch. "You don't really want me to move, and I won't let you go."

Malik frowned in annoyance, though the tone of voice his yami had used on the words 'I won't let you go' sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes I do. Release me at once!" Malik wiggled underneath his yami's body, struggling ineffectually to throw the other off. "Stop toying with me and let me go!"

His eyes were turned away, so he couldn't see the effect his moving had on his dark.

He froze as he felt slightly chapped lips brush by his ear.

"Who says I'm toying with you, hikari? Did you never consider that the darkness dreams too?"

Violet eyes widened in shock.

"You-" he started, but he couldn't think of a thing to follow up with.

"We were once never separate in body or mind. I may have gotten my own body, hikari, but the mental connection still remains! Don't think your dreams are only a product of your own thoughts."

"But- There's no way-" Malik cut himself off, glaring over his shoulder at his dark above him. "If that's true, why didn't you say anything before!?"

"I waited for you to come to me, Malik." Mariku's smirk widened. "If you still don't believe me, how about a demonstration?"

Before the hikari could reply, he was flipped onto his back and a hot mouth covered his own.

Paralyzed by shock, Malik did nothing as a warm, wet tongue slipped into his mouth, pulling back only after taking a long sample of his taste.

Wide violet eyes stared as Mariku licked his lips, like a cat that had just got the canary.

"You taste just as good as I thought, hikari." Slanted violet eyes turned a hungry look at the small amount of bared flesh where Malik's shirt his ridden up. "Do you taste just as sweet everywhere?"

"What?" the hikari asked, stuttering slightly. His wrists were suddenly released, both of Mariku's hands finding their way under his shirt to touch suddenly hypersensitive skin.

Automatically, he brought his hands to clutch at Mariku's wrists, trying to push them off of his body. The half-hearted attempt was stopped as one hand carelessly grazed a hardened nipple.

The light gasped, hands clenching tighter around the two powerful wrists he held, but no longer trying to push them away.

"Stop..." he commanded breathlessly, a small part of him still resisting. "I'm not... anyone's toy, Mariku." With all the force he could muster, he glared up at his dark.

"Your body disagrees." Mariku replied, unfazed by the glare as he gave his light's body a slow once-over. His eyes rested briefly on the larger-than-normal bulge between Malik's legs and the flushed face of his light before meeting Malik's eyes again.

"I don't want this. Get off!" Malik tried pushing his dark away, but the other had a clear advantage- Malik could only use his arms to try and shove the other away, while Mariku could simply relax and let his weight do the work for him.

The dark caught the hikari's wrists again, pulling Malik up so they were face to face. Mariku wasn't stupid enough to move off Malik's body- the hikari would leave, denying both of them what they really wanted.

"We both know you want this more than anything else. Why do you deny it?" Lightly, Mariku traced the shell of his hikari's ear with his tongue. Malik shivered, eyes shutting for a second, but then snapping back open as he tried to pull away. When that proved ineffective- Mariku simply held his wrists tighter, a smirk playing over his features- his shoulders slumped.

"What do you want from me?" he asked. It was obvious his yami would not let him go, and he couldn't escape.

"Everything." Mariku said huskily, tone pleased.

"What if I'm not willing to give everything?" Malik questioned, more curious than unwilling.

"Then your body will do for now, but eventually I will have claim over everything- your heart, mind, body, and soul. You will be mine, hikari- you want to be."

"All I have to give is my body- you've already taken everything else." Malik felt so lost in that moment, realizing how much his dark had taken without him ever realizing it. It was almost frightening to see how little he had left, and how easy it would be to give that up as well...

"Then give it to me." Mariku demanded, eyes flashing with a desire to completely possess his light. Malik's eyes hardened.

"No. This is all I have left- if I give it to you, I'll be left with nothing. Let me go, Mariku." Malik tried- in vain- to rip his hands away from his dark, glaring at his other as emotion threatened to choke him.

"Am I nothing?" Mariku asked, voice suddenly almost harsh. The two glared at each other, tension rising in the small room. "I was once left with nothing- I was once nothing. Don't think you are the only one giving- I won't ask more of you than I give of me."

Startled by his dark's words, Malik couldn't react in time as his yami suddenly surged forward, pressing a hungry, almost angry kiss to his lips as he pinned him back down to the bed.

"You're not only mine- I am yours, hikari."

It was silent for several minutes, as both just stared at each other. Malik breathed heavily, eyes wide as violet eyes stared down at him with an intensity he had never seen.

"I..." Malik started, breathing in deeply, then slowly releasing the breath to calm some of his nerves. "... I have nothing left to give." He pushed himself up, lips chastely meeting his dark's for a brief moment. "Everything I am is yours."

As Malik pulled back, he could see Mariku's expression change from pleased shock to a predator-like smile.

Hungry lips were suddenly at his own, tongue demanding entrance which Malik granted with only minimal hesitation.

Mariku tasted like some sort of citrus fruit, he vaguely noted, but that small observation was all he managed before two hands once again found their way under his shirt.

-Edited for explicitly mature content. Full version can be found at: http // www . mediaminer . org / fanfic / viewch .php /137202 /472767 # ficc (remove spaces)-

"That was..." Malik murmured, shaking his head tiredly as he found himself unable to come up with an appropriate word. Nothing seemed strong enough to convey just how incredible their lovemaking had been.

"I know." Mariku replied softly, a hint of a satisfied smirk on his face. –Edited for slightly mature content. Only three sentences. Full version can be found at: http // www . mediaminer . org / fanfic / viewch .php /137202 /472767 # ficc (remove spaces)-

The yami simply opened his arms to the hikari, holding him close with one arm as he used the other to grab the blankets and pull the covers over their quickly cooling bodies.

Mariku rested his head on a pillow, Malik resting his head on his yami's chest, legs intertwined as the hikari listened to his dark's heartbeat.

"I love you." he whispered, the words coming naturally to him.

"Love you too, my pretty, pretty hikari."

Malik's eyes shut slowly, fatigue overtaking him without any more energy to keep him going. He was quickly followed into sleep by his yami.

Cuddled close, the two sleeping lovers were unaware of the sun as it slowly peeked over the horizon.

Time Skip!

Isis walked down the long hall leading to her brother's room.

It was well past breakfast time, and while on occasion Malik did miss breakfast he was always up by now. It had to be at least ten in the morning, and the blonde teenager was never asleep past nine.

"Malik?" Isis called softly, knocking on her brother's door. When she received no reply, she quietly pushed the door open.

"Malik?" she called again, eyes scanning the room.

She blinked in confusion.

'That's odd- where could he be?'

She closed the door as she exited the room, puzzled expression on her face as she walked down the hall.

'Rishid hasn't seen him... none of the servants have... but he's not in his room...'

A sudden loud creak to her left nearly made her jump.

She glanced over in the direction of the noise, seeing that she was right across from Mariku's room.

Call it women's intuition, or call it the Millennium Necklace, but Isis had a hunch her brother was behind that door.

She stepped up to it, knocking loudly.

"Mariku? Malik?" she called, opening the door without waiting for a reply.

She froze in shock at the sight that awaited her.

The sunlight pouring in the window illuminated the scene all too well.

Her brother- completely naked- was perched on top of his yami, who was similarly clad. The only thing preventing Isis from seeing... what she really shouldn't see, was the fact that Malik was straddling Mariku's hips, completely sideways. That particular position hid both of their bodies around the waist quite well.

The hikari stared at her with a deer-in-the-headlights look, while his yami just looked annoyed at being interrupted, his hands on Malik's waist and lips still wet from intense kissing. She could only stare at them, open-mouthed.

It was Malik who broke the silence.

"Sister!" he exclaimed, face flaming with embarrassment. Isis couldn't believe her brother's voice could reach that pitch after puberty.

Hastily- trying hard not to turn too much- the light grabbed a sheet off the bed and pulled it around himself, sliding off of his dark. Mariku had begun sitting up, also grabbing a blanket to pull over his body to preserve modesty, though he wasn't as desperate to keep himself hidden as Malik was.

The hikari remained on the bed, sitting and facing his sister with the sheet held loosely around his waist. Isis tried hard not to think about why her brother kept the cloth loose.

"What brings you here?" Malik asked, going for normality. He failed miserably.

"I was looking for you, my brother. Rishid and I were worried since you never sleep this late, but apparently we didn't need to be so concerned." she answered, still in shock.

"Sorry to worry you. I was in good hands." Malik replied.

An awkward silence fell over the three. It was then Isis noted several marks of varying colors adorning her brother's body. Knowing what they were- especially since a certain yami looked so smug- she quickly decided it was time to go.

"I think I would be better off not knowing. Shall we expect both of you for lunch?" she asked.

Her eyes widened as she saw Mariku shift closer to her brother, mouth latching onto the hikari's neck and sucking to the obvious delight of both.

"Uh... y-yeah..." Malik replied, a bit breathless as his yami slid a hand under the sheet.

Isis quickly turned, face bright red.

'Mental note: never go anywhere near Mariku and Malik when they're alone together.'

She left, closing the door firmly behind her and ignoring the sounds coming from behind said door.

On her way to her own room, she passed Rishid who was still looking for Malik.

"Have you seen him, Isis?"

She paused, half-tempted to tell him to go to Mariku's room, but decided against it.

"I found him. He's fine- both he and Mariku will be joining us for lunch."

"Where was he?"

Isis smiled dryly.

"Trust me- you don't want to know."

Rishid opened his mouth to ask again, but apparently the look on Isis's face was enough to convince him that ignorance was bliss in this case.

Place Skip

Two figures with bronze skin and blonde hair embraced, sweaty and exhausted.

A gentle kiss was exchanged before the smaller rested his head against the chest of the other.

"Do we have to get up?" Malik asked lazily, tracing light patterns with a single finger on his yami's chest.

"Not until lunchtime."

"When is that?"

Mariku smirked lecherously.

"Not for another hour."

Apparently having the same thought, the hikari looked back up into the eyes of his dark.

"Oh? Is that so..." he replied. "Whatever shall we do for an hour to occupy ourselves?"

"I don't know, my pretty hikari. I'm sure we can think of something..."

Two lips met again, with a lot more passion than the previous gentle brush of lips.

They were a half hour late to lunch.

END

A/N: I had to cut a great deal of this out- about half of the page count- to make it appropriate for this site. If you would like to read the full version, again it can be found here: http // www . mediaminer . org / fanfic / viewch .php /137202 /472767 # ficc (remove spaces)-

I hope to come out with more MarikuxMalik soon! They're so cute together! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
